


we belong together

by savingprivatemccoy



Series: tumblr ficlets [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), MCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savingprivatemccoy/pseuds/savingprivatemccoy
Summary: A collection of short things I have writen on tumblr. Various fandoms/pairings."They knew they were opposites at the very first time they saw each other in the subway. Steve, standing in his impeccable in place suit heading for work. Bucky, sitting in his last-night-clothes heading back home."





	we belong together

**Reincarnation!au - Steve and Bucky have died in the wwii, but have met again in the future (now)**

They knew they were opposites at the very first time they saw each other in the subway. Steve, standing in his impeccable in place suit heading for work. Bucky, sitting in his last-night-clothes heading back home.

Fresh mint and coffee. Cigarettes and sex. It was only a boring tuesday and they wouldn’t even have noticed each other but, somehow, they did, and they couldn’t take their eyes out of each other during those whole silent eighteen minutes in which they shared the same space in that subway.

They couldn’t tell if what followed was a week of not thinking about it again or not thinking about anything else but, next week, on the same time and  place, they saw each other again.

Another eighteen minutes. Bucky smiled, this time. And Steve had to look away. They were both standing, but not so close, the subway crowd still annoyingly around them.

It happened again two days after that. And the next week, too. A strange routine.

This one time, they had their hands holding the same pole, one in front of another. They touched for the first time. Two seconds, maybe three. Electrical. Literally. Steve had never noticed before, but the man had a metal hand. Arm, he would discover sometime later. War veteran. It felt strange against his skin in the beginning. Too cold, when they were too warm. But it never really mattered. 

Today, Steve is late to work. Bucky says he shouldn’t even go anyway.

“Let’s run away together” are the words behind his ear. It’s crazy. He doesn’t even know how they ended up like this. He doesn’t even know Bucky. His body and soul, maybe. But not his history. Does not matter, again.  


“I wish I could”.   


“I would.”  


“I want to.”  


He doesn’t know which words left his mouth, which ones were left unsaid. But Bucky knew everyone of them.

“We belong together.”  


He also doesn’t know who said that. Bucky’s metal hand is caressing his back now and again, nothing else matters.


End file.
